Screw You, Halloween
by FuckTheReaper
Summary: Jade and Tori are decorating their house for their first Halloween party and they argue. Tori accuses Jade of always dressing as something scary and not "sexy/slutty" and Jade accuses Tori of the opposite. Then the night of the party, they both try to prove the other wrong. Jori one-shot. From a prompt by Metatron85


**Okay, so here's my first ever One-Shot, just a little side project while I work on writing more chapters for my latest fic 'Never Let Me Go'. This one was a reward for Metatron85, who made the 100th review on said story. The prompt was:**

**"Jade and Tori are decorating their house for their first Halloween party and they argue. Tori accuses Jade of always dressing as something scary and not "sexy/slutty" and Jade accuses Tori of the opposite. Then the night of the party, they both try to prove the other wrong."**

**I really hope I've done this well, I kinda had some challenges in writing this one (maybe it has something to do with the fact that we don't really celebrate it religiously here in Aussieland), but here it is finally, just in time for Halloween.** **Hope you all like it :)**

**Please read and review. I need some cheering up, and your kind words always make it better.** **Thanks folks!**

* * *

"Tori, _where _are the fake spiders?"

The half-latina sighed.

"They're on the table, where you left them," she answered.

"No they're not," Jade called from the dining room. "I've just looked, I can't find them _anywhere_."

Tori stepped down from the ladder and ran a hand through her hair. "Well _you _must have moved them then, because they can't get up and move themselves."

"Why am _I _always the one who gets blamed when stuff goes missing?" Jade argued. "_You're _the one who cleans the house. I don't move anything."

"Obviously," Tori responded dryly. "Which is why your laptop is _still _sitting on the coffee table, after I asked you to move it somewhere else."

"Forgive me for being busy," Jade said, her voice raising an octave. "It's not _my _fault we got a last minute call from Cat and Robbie telling us that we've gotta host this year's Halloween party."

"And _who _was the one who went out and bought all of the decorations?" Tori rebutted. "You could've moved it while I was out, neatened up the place, gotten the ladder out so that I didn't have to worry about it...Do you _want _me to go on?"

It was Halloween Eve, and Tori and Jade had been running around all day trying to make sure the house was in perfect order for tomorrow's guests. Robbie had called only a _few hours ago_, asking the two girls if they would be able to hold the party at their house this year. His reasoning? Cat accidentally left the sink running in the bathroom, and flooded the entire second floor of their apartment. Tori, being the ever-so-sweet, friendly, helpful type, was more than happy to accept. Jade was just the girlfriend, she had to go along with it. She and Tori had begun dating almost two years ago, after they'd graduated from Hollywood Arts. Jade had finally worked up the courage to ask the brunette out on a date, and after that they'd moved in together and somehow became inseparable. Except for when they argued, like today.

Jade growled and slumped down into one of the chairs seated at the dinner table, crossing her arms. She knew she'd lost this fight.

"No," she mumbled, sinking lower. "You've made your point."

Tori tried to hide a smile. She always found it amusing when Jade started sulking. The raven-haired woman wasn't used to losing, but Tori always seemed to be able to put her in her place. And she _hated _it.

"Aw, come on Jadey, lighten up," she giggled, walking up behind her girlfriend. She began rubbing the woman's shoulders. "I was just messing around."

Jade pushed her lower lip out into a pout and furrowed her eyebrows together. "You were being mean."

"Take a joke babe," Tori laughed. "Don't be so_ serious _all the time. You'll get wrinkles."

Jade shook her head, bemused. "You know, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes," she pointed out, turning her head to face the half-latina.

"Yeah, but you love it," Tori grinned, giving her a kiss. The kiss quickly intensified, with Jade standing up and carrying Tori over to the sofa. She lay the woman on her back and began planting kisses all the way down her neck, teasing the edges of her jeans with her fingertips. She'd just begun unzipping Tori's fly when she heard a muffled, "ow!" escape her girlfriend's lips. Pulling back immediately she asked, "what's wrong?"

Tori grimaced and produced a clear plastic bag from underneath her.

"I think I found the fake spiders."

* * *

Once all of the decorations were up, the two lovers took a step back and admired their work.

"Y'know, we don't make such a bad team after all," Jade mused, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist from behind.

"I think we may have overdone it a little on the fake cobwebs," Tori admitted.

"Pssh, who cares?" Jade said, "the more the scarier I say."

"And you would know _all_ about scary right?" Tori muttered.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Jade demanded. Tori pulled away from her, and turned to face her.

"I mean, you're always dressing scary, in all your dark clothing and stuff," she answered. Jade frowned. "I mean, _seriously_, can't you wear something _different_ for a change?"

"You don't like the way I _dress_ now?" Jade was growing irritated. Again. How _dare _she make fun of her clothing?

"I didn't say that," Tori argued, running her hands through her hair.

"Well it sure _sounded _like it," Jade snapped.

"I was talking about your Halloween costume," Tori retaliated. Jade's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with my Halloween costume?" she said defensively, crossing her arms.

"You _always _wear something scary," Tori explained. "Why can't you go for something cute, or funny? Why scary all the time?" Jade stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously? You're really asking me that?" She shook her head. "Tori the whole _point _of Halloween is to wear the scariest costume you can, so that you can scare the shit out of little kids. Or Robbie." She paused. "Besides, I don't see _you _doing anything special with your costume."

"Oh, and what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Their tempers were flaring once more. When would they ever learn?

"_You _never wear anything different," Jade growled. "How many years have you worn that slutty little skirt and corset set that always makes Beck stare at you, huh?"

"It's not slutty!" Tori shouted. "And so what if he _does _stare at me? He's not getting any from me anyway. I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that my girlfriend is complaining about me following the traditional Halloween dress code, when she's going completely _against _it!"

"Well if you've got such a problem with it, then why don't _you _wear something slutty, and _I _wear something scary?" Tori offered. Jade laughed.

"As if _that's _gonna happen," she scoffed. "I'm not changing my ways just to make you feel less bad about yourself."

"Well then," Tori sniffed, "I'm not changing _my _ways just to make _you _feel better."

"Fine!" Jade shouted, storming upstairs.

"Fine!"

Tori flopped down onto the couch and crossed her arms. Jade was really pissing her off.

_'Well ain't _that _just great?' _she thought to herself. _'She better stop being such a whiny bitch before tomorrow, because I have _no _idea how to host a Halloween party.'_

* * *

Tomorrow came. Neither girl spoke a word to each other all day. Even when they were changing into their costumes, not a single comment was made. They simply turned their backs on each other and went about their own routines. It wasn't until Tori needed help doing up her corset that one of them finally spoke.

"Jade, can you please help me with this?" Tori sighed, slouching her shoulders. Jade turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. She was already in costume, opting to wear her 'The Scissoring' dress. She'd slipped her scissors into her left boot, and Tori had to admit, she looked _hot_. But not when she was glaring at her the way she was.

"Why would I wanna help _you_?" Jade growled, and then added, "You're a big girl, you can do these things for yourself."  
"Just shut up and help me," Tori snapped. Jade held her hands up defensively.

"Yeesh, sorry," she muttered, stepping behind the brunette. After a few minutes of fumbling and cursing, Jade had finally gotten the corset to stay tied up, and she stepped backwards.

"There, done," she mumbled, walking to the bathroom.

"Thank you?" Tori offered. Jade held up a hand.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved.

_'This is getting ridiculous,' _Tori thought.

* * *

Jade stood staring at her reflection in the mirror, mentally scolding herself.

_'What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being such a bitch to Tori? She's your girlfriend. You're supposed to be helping her with this party, not ruining her night.'_

Jade sighed. She really _had _been a bitch lately. She straightened up.

_'Guess I better go apologise...'_

* * *

Tori stood in the middle of the bedroom running a hand through her hair. Why couldn't she and Jade just get along for _one night_? She didn't want to do this all alone, the night would run so much better if Jade were there helping her.

She heard the bathroom door open, and saw Jade poke her head out. Her expression was apologetic.

"Tori," she said quietly, stepping back into their room, "I'm really sorry about what I said last night. It was a dick move and I hope you can forgive me."

Tori smiled. Jade, apologising? _This _was a rarity. But since she looked so damn serious, Tori decided not to make fun of her. Plus, it would probably turn into another argument, and she really didn't want that right now.

"It's fine," she responded, "I was kinda being a bitch to you too. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Jade gave her that adorable half-smile that she loved so much and pulled her into her arms.

"Always," she whispered, bringing their lips together.

* * *

When the first knock at the door sounded, Tori swore.

"I'm not ready yet," she groaned, applying her make-up. Jade chuckled.

"I'll get the door will I?" she asked.

"Please."

Jade made her way downstairs and opened the door to reveal Scarecrow-Robbie and Dorothy-Cat. Really? They couldn't have come up with something more original?

_'Says the girl wearing a set prop from her favourite movie...'_

"Hey, you made it," Jade smiled, stepping aside to let them in.

"Of course we did, we're the ones who _wanted _the party in the first place, remember?" Robbie reminded her. He looked so ridiculous. Jade had to hide her laughter.

"Right."

Cat bounced forwards and held up a picnic basket.

"Trick or treat?" she grinned. Jade shook her head.

_'Hurry up Tori, I'm gonna go insane here.'_

As if on cue, the brunette came down the staircase, smiling.

"Hey guys," she smiled, "nice costumes."

"Thanks Tori," Robbie said, taking a bow. "You're not too bad yourself."

Suddenly, Jade had an idea.

"Hey Robbie," she began, shooting a devilish glance at her girlfriend, "does Tori look like a slut to you?"

Robbie looked mortified.

"Um, i-if I say yes, will you hurt me?" he squeaked. Jade smiled and shook her head at him.

"Nope."

"Okay..." Robbie blinked. "Well in that case, yeah, she kinda does." Tori stared at him with her jaw hanging open.

"Did you seriously just _say _that?"

Jade smirked at her.

"I told ya," she said sweetly. Tori just shook her head at her. Then, she caught on to what Jade was doing.

_'So you wanna play it _that _way huh?'_

" Hey Robbie, does Jade look like an axe-wielding _psychopath_ who could murder us all at any minute?" she asked with a grin. She looked at Jade and winked. _'Got you now, bitch.'_

Robbie frowned, confused. " She always looks like that..."

"Ha!" Jade laughed. _'Looks like your plan backfired.'_

There was another knock at the door.

"That'll be Beck and Andre," Tori announced, sweeping past the nemesis that was called her girlfriend.

_''_They _won't let me down.'_

* * *

"Beck, stop drooling over my girlfriend," Jade warned, standing beside the vampire. They stood together in one corner of the kitchen drinking soda, while Tori and the others were dancing in the middle of the living room. Jade's eyes followed Tori, watching her hips sway to the beat of the music. It was so...mesmerising.

"I wasn't drooling," Beck argued, taking a sip of his beverage.

"Yes you were," Jade countered, "I _saw _your eyes looking at her ass. I bet half the liquid in that cup of yours isn't even soda."

"Of course it's soda, what else would it be?" Beck queried.

"Drool."  
"For the last time Jade, I wasn't drooling over her," Beck sighed. Jade still wouldn't believe him.

"Sure you weren't," she muttered. The song in the next room changed over, and Cat walked over to join her soda-drinking friends. Jade's eyes narrowed. "You know, she's not some slut that's just gonna sleep with you because you tell her she's hot," she growled, continuing the debate.

"Yeah, but she _does _kinda look like one in that outfit," Cat pointed out, joining in the discussion. Coincidentally, Tori had been walking their way at the same time that Cat had made her statement. She shot a look at Jade as if to say "are you serious? You're _still_ going on with this?" Jade shot her a sweet smile and mouthed "I told you so." Tori merely sighed and shook her head, walking past her to the fridge. Jade wasn't going to rest until she won this fight, was she?

Well then, Tori knew _exactly _how to end this.

"Okay guys, party's over," she announced, turning off the sound system. Everyone groaned. "Come on, get out. Jade and I need to discuss something important." One by one, their friends shuffled their way miserably out of the Vega-West household.

"Sorry guys," Tori apologised, "I wish it could've gone for longer. Maybe next year will be better."

Closing the door behind her, Tori shot a glare at Jade.

"What was _that _all about?" the raven-haired woman asked with wide eyes. Tori crossed her arms.

"You _know _what that was about," she growled. "I get that you wanna prove a point to me, but was it really necessary to drag all of our _friends _into it too?"

"I was trying to be funny," Jade muttered, "I wasn't trying to upset you."

"Yeah well it wasn't funny," Tori said sternly, turning her head away.

"You were doing it too!"

"Only because _you_ did it."  
Jade sighed. "Do you realise how _immature _we sound? Arguing over which one of us has the better freaking costume choice?"

"I know." Tori ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Jade agreed. She walked over to Tori and pulled her into her arms, kissing her deeply. "I love you Tori," she whispered. "Never forget that."  
Tori flashed her a grin and kissed her back, lacing her fingers through the woman's dark locks. "I love you too Jade," she murmured. Once again they found themselves on the sofa making out intensely. This time, Jade was the one to spoil the moment.

"I can't do this," she confessed.

"Why not?" Tori frowned.

"There's a freaking skeleton standing in the corner watching us."

Tori burst out laughing. Jade didn't find it amusing at all.

"It's not funny Tori," she growled. "Seriously, he just keeps staring at me as if to say 'you can do it my child'. It's disturbing."

Tori giggled, and pulled Jade towards her. "Don't look at him then," she said.

"It's not that easy," Jade explained. "I can try to ignore it all I want, but I _know _he's there."

"Fine," Tori sighed, "what do you propose we do then?"

A mischievous smile crossed Jade's pale features.

"I suggest we take this upstairs," she purred, running a finger down Tori's chest. "I'll show you how_ slutty _I canbe."

Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and gave her a playful smile.

"You do that," she said, winking. "And I'll show you just how _scary _I can be."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Did it live up to your expectations? Was it 'Halloween-y' enough? Please share your thoughts. Thanks again.**


End file.
